gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones è un personaggio principale della serie televisiva americana Glee. Attualmente abita a New York, dove lavora come cantante, ed è impegnata nel suo primo tour insieme a Brittany Pierce e Santana Lopez. Mercedes ha frequentato il liceo McKinley, dove faceva parte delle Nuove Direzioni e dello squadrone di Dio. Durante la Prima Stagione, per un breve periodo, ha fatto parte dei Cheerios, mentre durante la Terza Stagione ha lasciato le Nuove Direzioni per entrare nel Glee Club delle Note Moleste. Nel 2012 si è diplomata ed è partita per Los Angeles per lavorare in una casa discografica e frequentare dei corsi presso la University of California (UCLA). All'inizio della serie Mercedes diventa molto amica di Kurt Hummel e, prima di scoprire che il ragazzo è gay, ha anche una cotta per lui. A partire dalla Seconda Stagione inizia una relazione con Sam Evans. I due si lasciano più volte, a causa prima del trasferimento di Sam, e poi della partenza di Mercedes dopo il diploma. Nella Quinta Stagione Sam e Mercedes vivono nello stesso appartamento di New York insieme a Blaine Anderson. La loro storia prosegue per tutta la seconda parte della stagione, ma nell'episodio Traguardi i due si lasciano. E' interpretata dall'attrice e cantante Amber Riley. Episodi Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Mercedes fa audizione per le Nuove Direzioni cantando Respect di Aretha Franklin, è una dei membri originali. Subito dopo le audizioni, Mercedes, con Rachel, Artie, Kurt e Tina, cantano Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Più tardi, quando il Glee recluta un nuovo membro maschile, Finn lei dice che "è Beyoncé e non Kelly Rowland!" dopo aver cantato di sottofondo in You're the One That I Want. Tuttavia, ammette che in realtà stavano iniziando ad andare bene. Va a vedere i Vocal Adrenaline con il resto del Glee club ed è scioccato per il grande talento in Rehab. Dopo Will Schuester decide di smettere di dirigere il club Glee perché sua moglie è incinta. Finn, però, li incoraggia dicendo che anche se non hanno un professore, possono continuare a cantare e affida a Mercedes il compito di fornire un'abbigliamento elegante per l'esibizione, Don't Stop Believin'. Con loro grande sorpresa, Will decide di dirigere di nuovo Glee Club, dopo un discorso con Emma Pillsbury. Mercedes, e il resto del gruppo, sono pieni di gioia. La strada per il successo Durante Le Freak, Mercedes è litiga con Rachel dopo che si lamenta della scelta della canzone di Will. Più tardi, canta un assolo iniziale in Gold Digger. Kurt Hummel le dice che con quel vestito sembra una zebra. Canta di sottofondo in Push It e Take a Bow. Acafellas Scopre di avere una cotta per Kurt Hummel, ignorando il fatto che sia gay. Resta ferita quando lui la respinge, ma gli è solidale quando lui le confida la sua omosessualità. Dopo la vicenda, i due restano amici. La scoperta di un talento Mercedes è vista quando Rachel esce dalla stanza infuriata dopo che Will dà un assolo a Tina che lei voleva. Si vede di sottofondo per il resto della puntata. Un grande ritorno Quando April Rhodes cerca di avere i membri del Glee dalla sua parte, insegna a Mercedes e Tina come rubare. Vanno dal signor Shue con nuovi vestiti e accessori per dirgli che adorano April. Ritiene che Quinn è intollerante al lattosio per le molte volte che va in bagno, ma Puck rivela a tutti che è incinta. Si esibisce di sottofondo in Last Name e ha un breve assolo alla fine di Somebody to Love. Vitamina D Mercedes da a Tina una pedicure e ride a una battuta che dice Brittany. Prende la vitamina D insieme a tutte le altre ragazze per migliorare le loro esibizioni e canta Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Poi si scusa con il signor Shue per l'assunzione dei farmaci. Guerra aperta Sue Sylvester divide il glee clun in due come nuova co-direttrice e sceglie Mercedes nel suo gruppo riferendosi a lei come Aretha. Quando tutti gli altri dicono di essere nervosi, lei dice che è entusiasta perché ha visto L’Angolo di Sue la scorsa sera dove ha fatto un discorso sulle minoranze. Sue dà Mercedes l'iniziativa di cantare Hate on Me. Canta Ride wit Me insieme con il resto del gruppo, ma poi dice che devono andare per fare le prove con Sue. Dopo tra Sue e Will comincia uno scontro di fronte a tutti i membri delle Nuove Direzioni, Mercedes e il resto li fa smettere. Mercedes canta di sottofondo in Keep Holding On. L'unione imperfetta Mercedes cammina nei corridoi quando si vede una granita avvicinarsi, lei impaurita si copre. Successivamente prende in giro la scelta di Mr. Shue della canzone Bust a Move, perché è una canzone vecchia. Dopo che Kurt si butta la granita addosso in segno di amicizia per Finn, Mercedes lo porta in bagno per ripulire la pelle. Dopo che nessuno di loro trova un canzone per fare un mash-up con Bust A Move, tutti capiscono che il signor Shue non è mai stato colpito da una granita e allora tutti insieme gli lanciano una granita. Musica su 2 ruote Mercedes fa le audizioni per entrare nelle Cheerios, e canta McKinley, hey! ma viene respinta. Dopo che Will decide che dovrebbero cantare Defying Gravity alle provinciali, Mercedes dice che dovrebbero cantare qualcosa di più nero, Will dice che troveranno qualcosa anche per lei. Quando il suo migliore amico Kurt compete con Rachel, lei è favorevole nel votarlo e quando intenzionalmente scombina un alto F, lei sembra triste. Mercedes poi canta con Artie e Tina in Proud Mary. Canzoni d'amore Mercedes è in coppia con Puck per il duetto. Parla con Tina al telefono su come sobo così scossi riguardo la storia di Quinn e il bambino che non possono esprimere le loro emozioni nelle loro ballate. Così tutti decidono di eseguire una ballata per Quinn e Finn. Racconta a Puck della loro idea e lui è sconvolto. Quando Mercedes chiede quale sia il suo problema, Puck dice che Finn non è il padre, lui lo è. Mercedes gli dice che deve dimenticarlo perché Quinn ha scelto Finn e lui non deve incasinare la sua vita più di quello che ha già fatto. Va a prendere Quinn e Finn e li porta nell'Aula canto. Mercedes canta da solista in Lean on Me con Artie. Capellografia Mercedes guarda l'esibizione di Bootylicious dell'Accademia Jane Addams. Poi racconta al club che hanno bisogno di eseguire un numero con i capelli lunghi usando anche loro la capellografia. Mercedes e Artie eseguono gli assoli nel numero Hair/Crazy in Love con le parrucche. Quando guardano l'esibizione del Haverbrook Scuola per sordi cantare Imagine, Mercedes comincia a cantare con loro, poi Artie si unisce e poi il resto del Glee club. Si esibisce di sottofondo in True Colors. La televendita Mercedes e il resto del Glee Club non vogliono la loro immagine nel annuario a causa dei continui vandalismi sulla loro foto, però Rachel assicura che due di loro otterranno una foto. Così Mercedes vota per Rachel per essere una di quelle due persone. Quando Rachel le chiede di essere la seconda persona nella foto, lei le dice che non può perché sta "iniziando Kwanzaa dall'inizio dell'anno." Poi, Rachel ottiene una partecipazione in uno spot del materasso. Mercedes dice che non parlerà più con nessuno di loro dopo che otterrà il suo contratto discografico e diventerà famosa. Si esibisce in Jump. Dopo Quinn riesce ad ottenere un'intero spazio per il Glee Club nell'annuario, Mercedes di prepara per la foto e canta Smile con Rachel e Finn. Le provinciali Mercedes porta avanti un'ostile rivalità con Rachel Berry , che arriva al culmine poco prima delle Provinciali, quando Mercedes canta da solista la canzone And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, che viene scelta dal coro come ballata per la competizione. Ma alla competizione scoprono che i glee-club rivali gli hanno rubato la scaletta, compresa la ballad di Mercedes, quindi sono costretti a cambiare la scaletta e lei a dare l'assolo a Rachel. Hell-O Come Madonna Frustrati dal fatto di ricevere pochi brani da solisti, Mercedes e Kurt si uniscono ai Cheerios come cantanti. Casa La coach Sue Sylvester pretende che Mercedes perda peso e la costringe a seguire una dieta. La ragazza riceve aiuto dall'ex cheerleader Quinn , che le fa capire di essere bella nonostante il suo peso. Cattiva reputazione Senza voce Stando nelle cheerleader, la popolarità di Mercedes cresce notevolmente, e la ragazza inizia a frequentare il giocatore di football Noah Puckerman. Poco tempo dopo si rende conto di non essere sincera con se stessa, e decide di lasciare sia la squadra che Puck. Nel frattempo sviluppa un'amicizia con Quinn e la invita a vivere a casa sua, ora che i suoi genitori hanno scoperto la gravidanza e l'hanno cacciata di casa. Continua a sognare Teatralità Anima e rabbia Le regionali Seconda Stagione Audizioni Britney/Brittany Santo panino Sfida a coppie The Rocky Horror Glee Show Il primo bacio La supplente Mercedes si sente trascurata dall'amico Kurt, che ha iniziato a frequentare Blaine Anderson e il coro degli Usignoli della Dalton Accademy. Quando Sue Sylvester diventa preside e bandisce dalla scuola il cibo spazzatura, Mercedes organizza una protesta studentesca per riavere indietro le crocchette di patate di cui è ghiotta. Accetta inizialmente di provare a frequentare un ragazzo presentatole da Kurt. Furt Nuove Direzioni Buon Natale Gioco di squadra Stupide canzoni d'amore Tornare in cima Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy La nostra canzone La notte dei negletti Born This Way Pettegolezzi Il ballo Dirsi addio New York Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola In Il Pianoforte Viola, durante l'intervista Jacob, Mercedes ammette che Sam aveva una relazione con lei, ma si è concluso quando il padre trova lavoro e si trasferisce in un altro stato. Nello stesso momento rivela che ora è la ragazza di Shane. Mercedes canta poi con le Nuove Direzioni in We Got the Beat. Canta e balla con le Nuove Direzioni You Can't Stop The Beat e ha un assolo. Sono un unicorno In Sono Un Unicorno, Mr.Schuester dice Mercedes ha bisogno di andare al Camp Booty(esercitazioni dei ballo) Mercedes e non capisce perché lei può cantare e gli altri possono ballare attorno a lei. In La F Asiatica si apre con Mercedes che è venuta tardi al Camp Booty perché la sua sveglia ha suonato 30 minuti di ritardo. Quando Mike sta cercando aiutare Mercedes sul ballo lei inizia a sentirsi male e sostiene è perché lei non ha mangiato perché è stata impegnata con le prove. La F asiatica Fa l'audizione per West Side Story, Rachel si sente minacciata. Mercedes è l'unica a non saper fare la mossa si lamenta che la sua caviglia le fa male e si lamenta anche con Schust dicendogli che Rachel è la sua preferita così arrabbiata se ne vuole andare dal corso, ma Schust le dice che non deve andarsene se nò la caccia dal Glee. La Beiste,Emma e Artie sono ancora indecisi a chi dare il ruolo di Maria così gli fanno fare un'ultima audizione. Alla fine della canzone Mercedes riceve il suo primo bacio da Shane. E' poi rivelato che Rachel e Mercedes hanno entrambe ottenuto la parte di Maria, ma Mercedes si ritira. Alla fine della puntata Mercedes chiede Shelby se può unirsi al suo Glee Club. Esprimi un desiderio La prima volta La guerra dei Glee Club Le elezioni Crescere Uno straordinario Natale Sì/No Michael L'insegnante di spagnolo Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Il giorno del diploma Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Quando Wade entra nel glee club, Brittany confusa dice: "Bel taglio di capelli Mercedes, pensavo ti fossi diplomata." Il ruolo adatto Glease Ringraziamento Mercedes con Finn, Santana, Quinn, Mike e Noah, come promesso, si rivedono a Lima per la festività del giorno del Ringraziamento, esibendosi nell'auditorium del McKinley con Homeward Bound/Home. Una volta usciti insieme a bere qualcosa, si chiedono come mai Rachel e Kurt non siano con loro, ma Finn preferirebbe pensare ai presenti che agli assenti. Finn decide di accoppiare i suoi ex compagni ad alcuni membri del Glee Club come “mentori” che li aiuteranno a prepararsi per le gare: a Mercedes viene affidto Wade. Assiste alle Provinciali insieme a gli altri diplomati. Mettersi a nudo Una vera Diva Mercedes è citata brevemente da Finn quando dice che ha bisogno della sua voce insieme con quella di Rachel e Santana. Lo voglio Passioni segrete Brittany cita Mercedes quando chiama Wade con il nome sbagliato, "Mercedes", come fa di solito. Originale Mercedes appare come un'allucinazione di Rachel aiutandola di sottofondo con Kurt, Tina, Artie e Finn per Don't Stop Believin', dato che Rachel usa la canzone per la sua audizione per Funny Girl e lampeggia di nuovo al ricordo della prima canzone cantata dal Glee Club. Wonder-ful Mercedes torna a Lima per aiutare le Nuove Direzioni con le coreografie. Al Lima Bean Mercedes è davvero entusiasta per il suo prossimo album, in uscita a breve grazie al suo produttore di Los Angeles, Martin. Il titolo del CD sarà Hell 2 the No e le canzoni, frutto del lavoro di un anno, descriveranno Mercedes stessa. Kurt, Mike e Blaine al tavolo con lei sono felici, tranne Kurt perché sta passando un brutto periodo e perde la calma quando gli vengono sollevati troppi problemi per la sua relazione instabile e confusa con Blaine. I suoi amici comprendono che il suo nervosismo è dovuto all'ansia per suo padre e Blaine lo tiene per mano, consolandolo. In auditorium Mercedes ricorda a tutti che le Nuove Direzioni sono state sopraffatte alle Provinciali del 2012 solo perché molti dei membri avevano paura, specialmente Marley e il suo svenimento, fatale per il proseguimento della competizione. Mercedes invita tutti a credere in loro stessi e, dopo aver insegnato a Marley a tenere adeguatamente il diaframma in posizione corretta per delle note alte, canta davanti a tutti Superstition, aiutata poi da Marley e Blaine. Dopodiché, nei corridoi, Mercedes parla con Jake del suo album e lo vuole come ballerino, insieme a Mike, in un video musicale. Mercedes durante dopo la performance di Jake e Mike con I Wish è costretta ad andarsene per una chiamata dal suo produttore. Mike e Kurt la raggiungono in auditorium poco dopo e qui ammette di fronte a loro che Martin vuole fare un secondo book fotografico come copertina dell'album, chiedendo a Mercedes di mostrare un po' di più il suo corpo. Affranta, si fa confortare dai suoi amici ma poi va a parlarne con i suoi genitori. Mercedes informa il Glee Club che non riusciva a vendere se stessa per rendere la realizzazione del suo sogno più veloce e così ha perso il suo contratto discografico, ma ha mantenuto la sua integrità e si consola scegliendo di passare ad una nuova fase della sua vita: Higher Ground. Mercedes alla fine della puntata guarda l'esibizione di For Once in My Life per poi unirsi alle Nuove Direzioni insieme a Kurt e Mike. Tutto o niente Mercedes è vista al cerchio prima delle Regionali e al matrimonio di Mr. Schuester ed Emma. Brittany si riferisce a lei come sua sorella. Durante Regionali la si può vedere guardando dietro le quinte con Mike. Quinta Stagione Love, Love, Love Si vede Mercedes aiutare Blaine, alla Dalton, con la sua proposta di matrimonio peri Kurt durante All You Need Is Love, dove abbraccia Kurt e applausi per loro. La rivincita di Tina Viene brevemente accennata da Sue quando questa dice a Will e a Sam che c'è una brutta infezione che sta andando in giro a Los Angeles e lei spiega com'è grave ed è meglio per tutti fare le vaccinazioni,dicendo anche che Mercedes Jones è appena tornato da Los Angeles, il che implica che la ragazza potrebbe aver preso l'infezione. Addio, Finn La Città degli Angeli Una settimana d'addio Addio, glee club! Nuova vita a New York Il coraggio di rischiare Il test La sera della prima Alternative Una buona causa Traguardi Sesta Stagione Homecoming Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Mercedes Curiosità *Adora mangiare. *E' una delle migliori amiche di Quinn. *Nonostante il suo peso non indifferente viene considerata uno dei membri più affascinanti delle Nuove Direzioni. *E' cattolica. *E' spesso in duetto con Santana perchè hanno due voci che si armonizzano a vicenda. *Viene considerata da Finn una Diva. *Per controllare la giusta posizione diaframmatica di Marley usa una maracas Galleria di foto Gleemercedes-535394.jpeg In my life santana mercedes puck.PNG photoshootmerc.jpg s1merc.jpg sadmerc.jpg S3merc.jpg thinkmerc.jpg S4merc.jpg 13.jpg Mercedescoverwikihd.png Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Ex-studenti liceo McKinley Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Ex Membri Cheerios Categoria:Membri delle Note Moleste